


It's All About Chemistry

by LoneWolf_With_Internet



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, High School, High School AU, M/M, Mention Of Homophobia, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 08:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10963440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneWolf_With_Internet/pseuds/LoneWolf_With_Internet
Summary: After just two weeks of working on a chemistry project together, Victor goes over to Yuuri's house so they can finish before the fast approaching due date could catch them by surprise - but the true surprise was Yuuri finding Victor on his porch late at night in a state of disarray and desperation.





	It's All About Chemistry

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt I received yesterday! 
> 
> "High School AU; Victor and Yuuri are lab partners and have huge gay crushes on each other but haven’t said anything so they aren’t dating yet. Victor comes out to his parents sometime during the night and gets kicked out. He shows up at Yuuri’s house at like 11 pm because Yuuri’s house is the only address he remembers (poor boy and his forgetful mind)" 
> 
> I had fun writing this and I hope you like it

“Yuuri!” The moment Yuuri set off to walk home he heard  _ that _ voice call his name from behind. He took a moment to fight down the blush creeping his way up his neck and onto his cheeks before turning around, brown eyes meeting blue almost instantly. Victor had closed the distance between them fairly quickly. Yuuri felt his cheeks heat up more than he wanted at the thought of Victor actually wanting to be there with him, of all people, as he shifted his gaze down to the grass he stood on. 

 

“Hey Victor-” The response was quietly mumbled and a bit shy, but of course Victor didn’t seem to care. In fact, he seemed to brighten up when Yuuri spoke his name, even if it had hardly been audible. 

 

“Are you heading home so soon? I was thinking you could come over to my house and work on the project some more.” Right, the chemistry project due in less than a week, which was not enough time if they wanted the final product to look more than just “decent”. They still needed to write the research paper, and put together the display, and get supplies so they  _ could _ put together their display…

 

“My parents aren’t home either.” In the midst of having a silent panic attack over the work that still needed to be done, Victor had just given him a new reason to send his heart racing. Eyes wide and lips parted, Yuuri finally looked up at his partner in silent shock, the blush he managed to keep at bay returning at full force now, turning his cheeks and neck a deep red. Victor must have realized exactly what he said and how it could be interpreted, his own blush tainting his skin and his eyes growing equally as wide. 

 

“T-That’s not what I meant, I promise.” Long arms flailed around Victor’s torso, nearly smacking Yuuri’s books from his arms, in an attempt to get the point across that he certainly was not implying what Yuuri had thought. With a quiet cough to clear the air, Victor smiled shyly and rubbed the back of his neck, averting his gaze to anywhere but where Yuuri stood. 

 

“I just meant that you wouldn’t have to worry about my parents watching us over our shoulders or being afraid to meet new people in a new environment…” Yuuri felt his heart jump at the words, finding the thought that -- despite only knowing each other for a few weeks -- Victor was considering Yuuri’s well being and not wanting to make him uncomfortable endearing. But being all alone in a house with Victor? Yuuri wasn’t sure he could handle that just yet. 

 

“Actually, would it be okay if we went to my house instead? It’s just, I promised my sister I’d be home before she left for work. She’s a bit overprotective-” 

 

“Okay!” Much to Yuuri’s surprise, Victor agreed easily, a lazy grin adorning his cheeks as he casually wrapped an arm around Yuuri’s shoulders and drove them forward. 

 

“Lead the way, Yuuri, we have a long night of work ahead.” Yuuri’s hardly faded blush returned once again with the action, his mouth opening and closing again and again to find an adequate response only to snap shut in defeat. They weren’t even dating, they’d barely known each other for two weeks thanks to a chemistry project, yet Victor seemed more than okay with slinging his arm around Yuuri’s shoulders as he followed the other home. If such a simple action could evoke a reaction this strong from Yuuri, it was going to be a long night indeed.

 

* * *

  
  


Hours passed and the sun had set long before Victor yawned and suggested he head home. Yuuri would’ve offered to walk him back to his house, but the fact that he didn’t like the idea of walking back alone in the dark, and the fact he was already halfway asleep on top of their project, he opted to do nothing more than lead Victor to the front door. It was a quick goodbye, Victor smiling as he walked past the door and Yuuri returning it with a lazy and tired wave before the door was shut again. 

 

A loud yawn filled the silence of the empty house, Yuuri rubbing his tired eyes to keep the sleep away for just a bit longer. He still needed to shower after all, he would never skip showering on a school night. So he reluctantly dragged himself up the stairs to where his room and conjoined bathroom where and took his quickest shower to date. 

 

Yuuri was only halfway dressed, too tired to bother with pajama pants but his room too cold to forget them, when he heard a knock at the front door. With only one leg halfway through the clothing, Yuuri paused his movements and turned to look out his door. There shouldn’t be anyone this late, his family was all accounted for -- and  _ asleep _ \-- and no extended family was planning to visit until after school had ended. So who the hell would be knocking this late at night? 

 

Quietly grumbling to himself, Yuuri finished clothing the bottom half of his body before quietly making his way out of his room and down the stairs to answer the door. Another yawn escaped the tired teen and he was too tired to be bothered to so much as look through the peephole to check who was at the door before yanking it open, the sleep immediately eradicated when he saw who stood at the door. 

 

“Victor?” Yuuri wasn’t sure why he asked, it was clear as day that the man standing in front of him was in fact his project partner, short silver hair giving it away easily. Though at first Yuuri couldn’t see the brilliant blue eyes he’d come to adore, Victor hesitantly looked up after hearing his name called and Yuuri felt his breathing momentarily stop. The wonderful blue color was surrounded by a webbing of red veins and puffy skin, creating a sight Yuuri had never seen and wished to never have to see again. 

 

Time stopped and the two stared at each other for who knew how long, the silence only being broken when Victor’s broken voice cut through the air. 

 

“Yuuri, is…” Victor sniffled and turned his head away, seeming to prefer looking at the ground rather than his partner. 

 

“Is it okay if I -- if I stay the night?” It was only then that Yuuri noticed Victor’s backpack hanging on his shoulders, coming close to falling off, and Yuuri stepped out of the doorway without a second thought. Victor was hesitant at first, his eyes slowly moving up to lock onto Yuuri’s own where they stayed for a lingering moment, testing the waters and uncovering the truth. A second later Victor was inside and the door was closed again, his bag falling to the floor as he turned to face Yuuri, this time refusing to meet his gaze. 

 

“I’m sorry to bother so late, I just… I mean, this was the only address I could remember and my phone is dead so I couldn’t call anyone else and-” 

 

“Victor-” 

 

“I promise I won’t be a bother, I’ll find somewhere else after school tomorrow I just needed somewhere to sleep so I don’t sleep through all of my classes but if this makes you uncomfortable I can leave and- 

 

“Victor!” Another soft sniffle echoed through the room as Victor lifted his head to find Yuuri smiling softly, not looking the least bit bothered by his presence. 

 

“Would you like some tea?” Victor smiled the softest bit as he accepted the offer, Yuuri walking off towards the kitchen and urging Victor to follow. 

 

Luckily for them both, none of Yuuri’s family awoke as they sipped their tea -- which Yuuri thought was quite impressive considering their tea kettle tended to be louder than most others. The pair sat in silence for the most part, Yuuri’s tea already halfway gone while Victor took careful sips as to not burn himself; he wasn’t an avid tea drinker like Yuuri was. The silence was only broken when Victor was ready for it to be broken, his mug softly clinking against the table as it was set down. 

 

“Thank you,” Victor whispered as he stared at the table, his finger tracing invisible shapes into the grain, “for letting me stay.” Yuuri set his own mug onto the table when Victor spoke, wanting to give the other his full attention, even if he wasn’t looking. 

 

“But would your parents mind me staying here?” Yuuri quietly chuckled at the question, reaching out across the table to lightly place his hand on top of Victor’s in reassurance, looking straight into blue eyes when Victor raised his head in question. 

 

“My parents used to manage a hotel before we moved here, they’d be more than okay with helping you.” Victor nodded absentmindedly, his eyes slowly falling to look at their hands, He didn’t do much at first, opting to simply stare at the scene before him, but before long -- and without warning -- he shifted their hands to intertwine their fingers. Yuuri blushed the moment it happened, yet he didn’t pull his hand away. Instead, he was pulled forward a bit when Victor lifted their hands and stared at them, his thumb rubbing soft circles into Yuuri’s skin. 

 

The two sat like this for quite some time, the exact amount of time Yuuri wasn’t sure of, but it must’ve been a while if his blush had died down to where it was barely visible. He had asked more than once if Victor wanted to talk about it, each time only being answered with a quiet hum of acknowledgement but no spoken words. He’d given up after the third time, deciding to let victor speak at his own will, which did eventually come. 

 

“My parents kicked me out.” Victor’s thumb ceased to move when he spoke, blue eyes finally looking up from where they’d been staring for the past half hour to gaze into Yuuri’s. 

 

“They, uh, overheard me talking to a friend about… someone. Someone I like. And when they asked about it, they refused to believe I could like a guy as more than just a friend.” A sad smile crossed Victor’s lips as he looked down towards their hands again, his thumb resuming its previous motions as if they’d never stopped. 

 

“Who would’ve thought that two people straight from Russia would be so homophobic, huh?” Victor quietly chuckled at the words, the sarcastic tone in his voice not enough to drown out the sound of hurt and betrayal. It made Yuuri’s gut churn uncomfortably to hear Victor talk in such a way, he was always so happy and bubbly that anything but sounded off. 

 

“Do you hate him?” Victor started at the unexpected words, looking up with wide eyes and an open mouth. 

 

“Do I hate who?” 

 

“The guy you like-?” Yuuri asked timidly, turning his head away to hide his flustered face. Victor just indirectly came out to him, which was great because he’s had a crush on the man since they first met, but that didn’t mean he wanted to hear about a random guy Victor liked. To his surprise, Victor let out a rather loud laugh at his question, which he should’ve been more concerned about if he wasn’t relishing in the rich sound. 

 

“Yuuri, why would you assume I would hate someone I just said I liked?” All Yuuri had done was shrug in response, his voice soft and unsure. 

 

“Because you got kicked out? I don’t know-” 

 

“Yuuri, look at me.” I wasn’t a question, but a soft request, and as much as Yuuri would  like to run away from the embarrassing question he’d just asked, he slowly looked up to meet Victor’s warm eyes and his soft smile. 

 

“I could never hate him,” Victor took a short pause to lean down and place a gentle kiss to Yuuri’s knuckles, the latter blushing 20 shades darker than before with the action and 10 shades more when Victor looked him in the eyes again, “because he’s you.” 

 

For a moment, all Yuuri could do was gape at his partner, starstruck and paralyzed. Hours, it felt like, passed with nothing else said between the two, no movement to break the moment until there was. With a soft, light hearted chuckle, Victor carefully stood up from his chair and gently undid their hold on each other’s hands. 

 

“Why don’t we talk in the morning? It’s rather late and I shouldn’t keep you up longer.” After Yuuri agreed, they both headed upstairs to Yuuri’s room to sleep the night away, unaware of his sister’s prying ears and the new blackmail she would definitely use against him the following day. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually a Tumblr prompt that ended up being way longer than I expected it to be (it was a good break from writing something I was supposed to upload a few weeks ago ah I'm working on it though for those who care) so I thought I'd post it here as well. If you'd like to send something (or just stalk me) you can find me at [YT-Anime-Trash](https://yt-anime-trash.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Hope you all have a nice day! ^.^


End file.
